Un Bonito Complejo
A Pre-war hotel restored in the mountains of The Highlands, it serves anyone who can pay. History Construction was first started in late 2022, the latest project of industrialist Maximilian Ernesto Benidicto Agullo. He originally planned on it to be a summer retreat for him and his current mistress. In 2025 however, shortly before work was completed he was showing several of his friends and they were constantly commenting on the natural beauty of the area. This gave him the idea to change the retreat into a nature lodge. The construction crew were less enthusiastic about it, having already spent three years building in a remote part of Mexico, but Agullo managed to keep them on the job with offers of triple pay. It was finished in 2030 to the great relief of the construction crews and opened the next year after being furnished with the finest that money could buy. The Hotel of the Mountains as Agullo called it, was popular almost instantly, especially with Agullo's American colleagues, who were the primary guests for the next decade. A tragic fire gutted the hotel in 2042 and it would take almost a decade to fully repair and replace the furnishings. When it reopened in 2051, The United States entered Mexico to secure oil and it's business interests. Far from driving away guests, however, the hotel was a frequent home for many of the officers posted to Mexico. The hotel would remain in operation until the Great War, after which the staff left to find their families and it sat abandoned for almost two centuries. The first human to step inside of it came in 2253 in the form of Carmella Bolinga. Carmella was looking for a place to hideout from Comancheros at the time, but after spending a night in one of the old rooms, she saw the chance to change her life. She slowly began scavenging furniture, sometimes spending weeks to get a single chair back to the hotel. Knowing that she would never reopen it on her own, she moved to Distrito Capital and became a bandit. While most caravans initially laughed at the lone woman that stood before them with a pistol, they quickly changed their minds after she would shoot one of them. Gaining enough money to buy several slaves, she returned to scavenging and with the help of the slaves, had enough "new" furniture to reopen the hotel, at least the first floor of it. Customers were much harder to come by than furniture she would realize, as the remote and eerie reputation of the Highlands worked against her. Not a woman to be deterred, Carmella went back into the old capital and started rumors in the cantinas about a perfect place to come and relax for the wealthy. This would draw in a few well-off caravanners that had business in the highlands, but over time the clientele became more and more upscale, which also meant that they were criminals of some persuasion. The tastes of these guests demanded some special consideration, something Carmella knew all too well, being a former sex-slave to a gang. She came to the decision that the guests could do whatever they wanted as long as the hotel was not damaged and she remained safe. The slaves, however, were excluded as they were regularly gifted to the guests, some of whom required them to be removed in plastic bags. Currently, at the peak of its popularity, Un Bonito Complejo is a popular vacation spot for the rich and powerful, despite whatever faction they may be a part of. Amenities As a full-service hotel, it has many services and activities for the guests including: Slaves: each guest is given up to five slaves upon request that they are free to do as they please with. If they happen to be present at the delivery of the slaves, they can pick any they like out of the line. Restaurant: The kitchen has been totally retrofitted and can serve anything a guest may want, including people. Three floors of suites and rooms are available, on occasion an entire floor will be rented, which also comes with 20 slaves. The scenery of the mountains is roughly the same as before the war, so those inclined can go and explore the rugged Madres. Category:Places Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico